Heirloom Star
Heirloom Star (エアルーム・スター Earūmu Sutā) is a fanmade magical girl series created by Elle Baston. It is currently being released as a prose fiction novel, with the first volume already making its run online. An animated version with the subtitle Stellar Adventure (ステラ・アドベンチャー Sutera Adobenchā) is also being planned for a future release. Plot Synopsis Lampetia, a planet inhabited by personified stars and constellations created by goddesses Corona Austrina and Corona Borealis, is engulfed in war after Corona Austrina stages an uprising to overthrow her lover and fellow deity. Using the power of fear mongering to execute her rebellion, she enlists the embodiments of constellations from the La Caille family as her retinue, the Cirque du Peur, to spread the effects of fear across the planet and combat the forces that stand against them for Corona Borealis' behalf. Just when the Cirque du Peur's victory seemed certain, a young woman is summoned from Earth and granted protection from the constellation Lepus to become a warrior and face the epidemic of fear. After a difficult battle, Starlight Lepus is able to incapacitate the Cirque du Peur in a state of petrification, seemingly ending their reign of terror. However, seventeen years later, as their wounds heal, the Cirque de Peur members are awakening one by one to finish what they began and extend their jurisdiction to Earth, and Starlight Lepus is unable and unwilling to fight. A new hero must be chosen, and high school student Yumemi Seiun is called upon to combat the Cirque du Peur and bring peace to Earth and Lampetia. Characters Protagonists *'Yumemi Seiun (星雲 ゆめみ ''Seiun Yumemi)/Starlight Lepus II (スターライト・リパス Sutāraito Ripasu II)' **The main character of the series, a young woman living with a single mother. She is very miserly and cheap, often plotting get-rich-quick schemes with Tomomi. *'Tomomi Hisakawa (久川 智美 Hisakawa Tomomi)' **Yumemi's best friend, a bespectacled high school student who enjoys game shows and creating wood carvings as a hobby. She prefers to keep to herself and is easily influenced by the opinions and choices of the people she values while staying true to her personal convictions. Due to how she chooses to write her name, it is frequently misread as Satomi by other characters, much to her bemusement. *'Kenichi Midorikawa (緑川 健一 Midorikawa Kenichi)' **Yumemi's boyfriend, more frequently referred to as Ken. He is a star athlete at his school and a young bodybuilder who aspires to join the armed forces. Both of his parents are devoted apiarists. Cirque du Peur *'Corona Austrina (コロナ オストリーナー Korona Osutorina)' **The series' primary antagonist and the creator of Lampetia, who once had a happy relationship with Corona Borealis until suddenly rallying a team to overthrow her. She lies dormant in Aganju castle, awaiting the power that will accelerate her healing and reawaken her from petrification. *'Segin (セギン Segin)' **Aganju castle's sentry, Segin is always depicted wearing a hooded cloak. Segin's gender is unknown. *'Umbra Mensa (ウンブラ・メンサ Unbura Mensa)' **An ex-pirate and joint ''de facto leader of the Cirque de Peur along with Umbra Microscopium. He represents the team's snake charmer. *'Umbra Fornax (ウンブラ・フォーナックス ''Unbura Fonakkusu)' **The first of the Cirque du Peur to awake from petrification, a loud and narcissistic girl who can control fire and travel through shadows. She represents the team's fire performer. *'Umbra Norma (ノーマ Unbura Noma)' **A promiscuous woman with power over crystal and objects of divination. She represents the team's acro dancer. *'Umbra Horologium (ホーロロージーアム Unbura Hōrorōjīamu)' **An easily infatuated girl with power determined by the phase of the moon. She represents the team's poi performer. *'Umbra Octans (オクタンズ Unbra Okutanzu)' **Umbra Mensa's lover, an energetic boy who enjoys teasing Umbra Horologium and possesses powers over death. He represents the team's usari. *'Umbra Caelum (シーラム Unbra Shiramu)' **An androgynous constellation with the ability to read and understand archaic languages of Lampetia and use spells written in the ancient script. Represents the team's knife thrower. Other Characters *'Starlight Lepus (スターライト・リパス Sutāraito Ripasu)' **Distinct from Yumemi's constellation persona, Lepus as she is originally manifested is a magical girl sent from Earth to resolve the epidemic of fear in Lampetia. Since then she has attempted to completely abandon her heroic identity, but still makes rare, fleeting appearances to protect Yumemi from danger. *'Corona Borealis (コロナ ボレアリス Korona Borearisu)' **The creator of Lampetia alongside Corona Austrina and her former lover. Like Austrina, she has the ability to create humanoid embodiments of the stars and constellations, and is missed dearly by many of her subjects. She is currently imprisoned by Corona Austrina inside her body, rendered to a bodiless state and her power scattered away from her. *'Navi ( ナビー Nabi)' **A girl from Lampetia who enlists Yumemi's help to save Lampetia and Earth in the original Lepus' stead. Her powers have significantly weakened since the first outbreak on Lampetia, and her abilities amplify as Yumemi wins more battles. *'Megumi Seiun (星雲 巡美 Seiun Megumi)''' **Yumemi's mother. A strict older woman with a constant tired look on her face, she spends most of her time at home in her bedroom and almost no time cultivating a relationship with her daughter. Category:Series Category:Heirloom Star